


Love is like a rollercoaster

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, complete with kisses and handholding and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean, with their respective boyfriends Gabe and Cas, spend a day at an amusement park. Except the lines are long, and Dean's afraid of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is like a rollercoaster

Ah, amusement parks. Couldn’t even get through the gates before smelling the pretzels and nearly tripping over all the munchkins. It was wonderful.  
They were barely even ten feet in before Gabriel started to drag Sam in the direction of the first cotton candy cart he laid eyes on. Sam sighed, promising to hurry back to Dean and Cas as soon as they’d bought a stick or three. Cas and the brothers managed to hash out a bit of a plan while Gabriel stood there stuffing his face with sugar. Not surprising behaviour, but damn, he was gonna be off the walls all day.  
“I want to go on Cliffhanger” Gabriel said, pointing to the biggest coaster there, running over the entire top of half the park. From what Sam could tell, you spent more time upside down than you did right side up. _Greeeaat._ Dean shook his head vigorously just at the thought. “I’ll stay down here then, thanks. I don’t do heights” He said, trying not to imagine what it would feel like having to look down from that high up.  
“Then I think I’ll stay with Dean so he doesn’t get lost or anything” Cas offered, earning a laugh from Sam and a glare from Dean, even though he knew it was probably true.  
“Alright. I better go with Gabe then. After all, he’s probably not tall enough to ride on his own.” Sam said, laughing a little too hard at his own joke.  
“Oh Sam, are you sure about that?” Gabe asked, fully prepared to throw that sass right back at him. “It could mess up your hair, you know.”  
That one earned him a high five from Dean, before they started heading towards the mile-long line leading up to the ride.

xxx

Cas turned to Dean after they’d left, maybe grinning just a bit harder than necessary.  
“So, what do you wanna do first?” He said, making a huge gesture around the park.  
“Hmmm..” Dean said, carefully scanning the area before making up his mind. “I think that first we should go to the games area, so I can win you a teddy bear the size of a house.”  
Damn was Cas ever cute when he blushed.  
They made their way over, only stopping at about four souvenir shops on the way. Cas made a mental note to come back when Dean wasn’t looking and buy him that dorky baseball cap he’d been eyeing.  
Dean stepped up to the hammer game first, easily snagging the biggest prize they had. He handed it to Cas with some sort of proud smirk, feeling so accomplished over winning, it was almost funny.  
“Thank you.” Cas said, holding the bear that was, true to Dean’s word, approximately the size of their entire home. _Where the hell was he gonna put that??_

xxx

Sam and Gabe had been standing in the line for about a quarter hour when all that sugar really started to kick in. Gabe was fidgety on a good day, but right now he was just unbearable. He’d been complaining about the length of the line for five minutes, practically doing jumping jacks to burn off all the extra energy, and bouncing around like he was ten, not nearly thirty. Sam felt as though he’d somehow gone from date to babysitter in a matter of seconds. They were starting to get looks from the other people in line, and not the looks a couple like them usually get. Sam was so freaking embarrassed that he was tempted to just get out of line and go find his brother when Gabe suddenly had another idea for a fun way to kill time.  
“GABE!!” Sam shouted, startled. “What are you _DOING???”_  
Gabe didn’t even bother answering as he continued attempting to climb onto Sam’s back, until Sam finally gave up and held him there, where he promptly began braiding his boyfriend’s hair. The looks they were getting earlier were nothing compared to how people were staring now. He could swear he’d seen at least four people try to take pictures. That was just _fantastic._

xxx

Dean and Cas spent nearly half an hour just wandering around, looking at the attractions, and getting food, when they came to the ferris wheel. Damn, Dean knew that was Cas’ favorite. Yeah, he’d never _explicitly_ promised to go on it with him, but they both knew what coming here meant. And the line wasn’t even that long right now. He turned to Cas, who was already fully prepared, puppy eyes turned on higher than even Sam’s could go.  
“Pleeaaasee, Dean?? It’s not that high. It’ll be fun.” Cas pleaded, fully aware that with Dean wrapped around his finger the way he was, it would be no problem getting him to do what he wanted.  
Dean hung his head, following a very excited Cas over to the ride. They were ushered into a little car, and Dean was eternally grateful that they were two person instead of the typical four. Although with their size, even sitting on opposite sides of the car, Dean and Cas’ knees were just about bumping into each other.  
As soon as the final handful of seats were filled, The ride slowly started moving up, and even though he knew how stupid it was, Dean couldn’t help the fact that his hands were sweating. He had practically no fears whatsoever, with the exception of heights. Made his stomach churn just thinking about ‘em. And here he was, quickly approaching the top, which, contrary to what Cas may have said, was _very_ high up. He willed himself not to look out over the edge, afraid he might lose his lunch if he did.  
He could feel the ride slowing to a stop, and realized that he’d shut his eyes. He opened them again, only to discover that _yes, they were the top car on the ride. Of course._ He gave Cas a little glare, still wondering how he’d ever managed to talk him into coming up here, before he suddenly felt hands grabbing his and pulling him into a kiss, which, coincidentally, reminded him of exactly why he’d agreed to this, and why he’d do it again in a heartbeat. God was he ever whipped. He sighed into Cas’ mouth and leaned into the kiss, trying to forget where they were right now.

xxx

By the time they finally reached the front, Sam was seriously contemplating breaking up with Gabriel. He was now sporting some lovely french pigtails, tied with hairbands that Gabe must’ve pulled out of thin air, because he definitely didn’t remember them being there before. The coaster operator helped them get buckled in fully, and before he knew it, they were racing up the tracks a hundred miles an hour. He felt Gabriel reaching for him, and despite the fact that he was still more than a little irritated, he took it anyway, turning for a moment just to flash him a quick smile, before turning back to the front again, laughing as they went upside down, because he could feel Gabe’s grip getting tighter. He gave a quick squeeze back, and they stayed like that until the ride was over.  
When they got out, on the little TV by the picture stand, there was a delightful photograph of them on display. Gabriel looked absolutely terrified, and Sam’s pigtails were both being whipped in the middle of his face. They looked so stupid.  
Sam bought ten.

xxx

Cas got his teddy bear back after they were back on the ground, resisting the urge to laugh at the relieved face Dean made when he stepped out. He supposed he’d be nice for a while. They wandered around for a while before Dean got a text from Sam that he and Gabe had had their share of rides and were ready to meet up somewhere. They picked the big fountain in the front near the exits, and Cas ducked in to buy the hat while Dean was in the bathroom. When they got there, they were greeted by an exhausted Sam, as well as Gabe, licking a giant sucker that he must have asked Sam for at least a hundred times before he finally caved and bought it. Cas fell asleep on the ride home, using his bear as a pillow. _That thing was gonna wind up in their bedroom, wasn’t it?_

When they got home, Sam put the picture of Gabe and him in a big frame on the living room wall. It looked great. They’d have to go back again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my writing tumblr @ writtenbyrachel, and my regular tumblr @ exarchangel


End file.
